


The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend

by Akira_Jikan



Series: Enemy or Ally AU [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith-Centric, Prompt 12: Frenemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Jikan/pseuds/Akira_Jikan
Summary: Whenever she sees him, fear wraps around her. She doesn't know what happened to him, but he feels wrong. Whatever the case is, her senses tell her to be careful when dealing with him. But, if he is the first to reach out, should she as well?





	The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [AsianMC-AJ](https://asianmc-aj.tumblr.com/)  
> Beta-ed by Silvamoon

Acxa watches the former paladin fight in the Arena. She notes how he’s quicker and stronger than the last time she fought him. Although, that likely was the witch’s doing.

 

A frown appears on her face, as she sees a once honorable paladin and blade reduced down to this Empire pet called  The Vanquisher . Ignoring the fact that she has also sided with the Empire after betraying Prince Lotor.

 

Keith’s words still echo in her head from when they were in the Weblum.  _ “We’re Paladins of Voltron. We can’t just leave people here to die, even if they are Galra.” _

 

While she found those words admirable, she still thought that he was extremely naive to have done that. But, then she found out the shocking fact that he’s half-Galra. He didn’t physically appear to have any Galran features, which was odd since there was always some kind of physical trait.

 

But, once she saw him fight, there was no doubt that he was part Galra. He had the fighting skills of one and the instincts as well. It makes her wonder if he always knew that he was part Galra.

 

Her finger twitches at the sight of the former paladin’s brutality towards his opponent. She doesn’t remember ever seeing this kind of cruelty from him.

 

She’s heard of his recent engagement with the Paladins and wonders how he felt when seeing them. Did he regret what he’s done? Did he feel enjoyment from it? What pushed him to leave them?

 

Her eyes gaze upon the glowing veins on the right side of his face and neck. His light skin beginning to turn purple around the area of the veins.. However, it seemed like a slow process.

 

She doesn’t know if he still remembers her or if he has any control of his body at all. It doesn’t help that she does her best to avoid him.

 

Deciding that it was enough, she stands up to leave. As she walks away, she can’t help but look back and was surprised to see that he already had his eyes on her. 

 

A shiver ran down her spine, as a twinge of fear goes through her. Those once expressive eyes were nothing but a cold amethyst color now, while the right eye glowed a bright purple. She couldn’t help but note how his expression was off and there seemed to be a calculative glint in those amethyst gems.

 

Acxa quickly turned around and walked away, wanting to get away from the odd feeling that bubbled inside her.

 

Her resolve to stay far away from him only increases.

(ʃƪ¬‿¬)

Throughout the day, she tries to go on with her business but her mind keeps drifting back to the stare off she had with the Vanquisher. Even spending time with Zethrid and Ezor didn’t help, which was surprising since the two could cause a ruckus that would normally stop any train of thought from her.

 

Sighing to herself, she heads to her room. It was odd how there was no one guarding the area since there should be sentries or other Galrans around, but she just assumes that since this was the sleeping spaces, they weren’t needed.

 

Finally entering her room, she closes the door and takes a few steps inside before tensing. She whirls around with her gun in her hands as she points it at the intruder.

 

“Paladin,” she breathes out, finally seeing who it is. She should relax since she knows he wouldn’t do anything, but since he betrayed the paladins and blades, she isn’t sure of his motives now, causing her to tense up further.

 

“What are you doing here?” She asks coldly, keeping her gun pointing at him. 

 

Keith continued to stand still, while staring at her. She could feel him look at her, as if searching for something that he can’t find.

 

“What do you want?!” She growls out, after a few doboshes of him not answering her question. It unsettled her how he was able to sneak up on her.

 

It was a few more ticks before he finally opened his mouth to respond. “A favor.”

 

The taller half-Galran blinks in shock and slightly lowers her gun, before straightening herself and keeping it pointed at him. “What kind? And why should I believe you?”

 

The Empire’s pet just sighs and crosses his arms, finally expressing something not robotic. “It won’t really affect you or anyone you care about. You don’t need to believe me, you just need to trust my word.”

 

Acxa stares at him, trying to find any signs of deceit but doesn’t. Finally, she puts down her gun but refuses to look away. “What is this favor?”

 

Keith holds his left hand out and opens his palm, showing a chip. “This chip has everything you need to know.”

 

She eyes the chip warily but still refuses to reach for it. “And what is that?”

 

“The coordinates to a secret facility. I need you to download everything they have onto this chip. Afterwards, I would like for you to place explosives everywhere, but make them unnoticeable. However, do not set off the explosives. I will.”

 

Listening to his words carefully, the favor didn’t sound so bad, but the last part was what really caught her attention.

 

“Why can’t I just blow the whole building up?”

 

Keith sighs, rubbing his neck with his available hand. “Because it isn’t the time to do it then.”

 

Acxa’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion at Keith’s words. She didn’t understand what that meant, but seeing as the mission wasn’t that bad and that she could benefit from him owing her a favor. After all a favor from a former paladin, blade, and current Empire’s pet shouldn’t be taken for granted.

 

However, she will need to be careful if this was a ploy.

 

“Deal,” she agrees as she reaches to take the chip.

 

Before she could, Keith’s hand closed real quick. “You must not tell anyone,” he stated.

 

Acxa sighed and agreed easily. No, she won’t tell. She wants to know what will happen.

 

Keith’s hands open again and Acxa takes the chip, hastily hiding it away in her armor.

 

The two stare at one another and then a small smile formed on the Vanquisher's face. It surprised Acxa, but she made no movement. 

 

“Thank you,” he uttered, before turning around to leave the room. But, he pauses right as he reaches the door and turns to glance at her for the final time. “Oh and if you don’t follow on your end…” He leaves right after.

 

Acxa stays in the same position, unable to remove her eyes from the door. She doesn’t need to know what he was going to say, the two knowing what will happen. The foreboding feeling increased, ever since he joined the Empire and she knew that only bad things will come out of this.

 

Once again, she’s trapped in the middle of something she never wanted to be in. But, hopefully this time, she has his backing.

 

After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still so lost on why she was at the graveyard.


End file.
